Twisted Fate
by dreamy ayako
Summary: Sakura recently found out she was adopted now she has to go back to Japan to start a new life but she meets some people from the past. PG13 for some language and just in case


Disclaimer- I do not own CCS  
  
So you're not confused I'll tell you some of the characters in this chapter.  
  
Sakura Tsao - Main character Sakura Kinomoto later on in the  
story. Is adopted but doesn't know it  
  
Cheryl Yeh - Sakura's best friend.  
  
Joshua Li (Syaoran Li) - Sakura's ex-boyfriend who  
left to go to Hong Kong or (or is it China??).  
  
Stephen Wong - Joshua's best friend. Sakura's 'brother'.  
  
" " speech marks  
' ' thoughts ( ) author notes - - actions  
  
Author's note Sakura is adopted but she doesn't know. Joshua/Josh is her ex who she broke up with when he left 3 years ago. Stephen is not her real brother just a guy who is very close to Sakura.  
  
The end and the beginning  
  
~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~  
  
"Sakura I'll miss you" cried Cheryl  
  
"I'll miss you too.."  
  
I couldn't believe it. 13 years ago my parents told me something I thought I would never hear. Those words 'Your adopted' turned my life upside down.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, we have something we need to tell you."  
  
"Your... your.. Adopted"  
  
I was stunned here I was an average 13 year old girl living in America born in Taiwan. Now someone was telling me that I wasn't born in somewhere where I had grown up. Even worse my so-called parents had kept this away from me for 13 YEARS I was livid, furious, angry and practically every other negative emotion.  
  
I threw a fit. (yes very OOC I know but most character are in the fic) I threw pots pans books you name it around the house. (wow scary) I took a deep breath. 3 in fact. Then turned to my 'parents'  
  
"So if I'm adopted who are my real parents?"  
  
"Well your real name is Sakura Kinomoto you were born in Japan, daughter to Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Fujitaka Kinomoto (did I spell any names wrong?)  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~  
  
So here she was now ready to go to Japan because her real parents had decided they wanted her back (don't ask why she didn't go back earlier ok?)  
  
"See you" said Stephen  
  
-Sakura and Stephen hug- (FRIENDLY HUG Stephen and Cheryl are going out)  
  
"Your so mean your leaving me with that scary Lily Chin" said Cheryl jokingly.  
  
(quick description of Lily. Big Big Big eyes. Really dark skin from too much sun and really snobby bitchy etc.  
  
~~~~~20 minutes later- On the plane~~~~~ ---- (cant be bothered writing anything here) ----  
  
~~~~~Japan~~~~~ ~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
"Oh I can't wait" said an excited Tomoyo jumping up and down holding her video camera as usual. (Their cousins)  
  
"Calm down sis" Ryo (Tomoyos bro)  
  
Just then the people from the plane started coming out.  
  
"Is that her?? Huh? Huh? How about that one? Or her?" (no guesses who this is..) Tomoyo  
  
-everyone falls down anime style-  
  
Suddenly a voice came from behind.  
  
"Excuse me is this the Kinomoto family?"  
  
-Everyone spun around-  
  
"Oh she's SOOOO KAWAII"  
  
-Sakura sweat drops-  
  
-Ryo pulls Tomoyo back-  
  
"heh heh sorry bout that she's umm kind of (KIND OF???) hyperactive"  
  
"No worries I have friends back ho-I mean back in America like that"  
  
Ryo chuckled "Friends? As in more than one? Poor you Tomoyo here is alredy enough"  
  
-Tomoyo bashes him on the head-  
  
"Come on" said Ryo "Aunty Nadeshiko and Uncle Fujitaka is waiting for us"  
  
"Oh.. you mean my parents?" asked Sakua slightly forcing out the word parents.  
  
"Yea"  
  
A chauffeur opened the door to a limo and inside sat Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.  
  
-Nadeshiko smiled-  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
I'm going to leave it here. I know this is boring but it'll get better well hopefully.. Please review. Flames also welcome. Oh and just to clear things up Sakura was raised in Taiwan till she was 4 then her 'parents' took her and her two twin bros to America and bros are 22 and in uni so they're not really in this story.  
  
~ayako 


End file.
